Endless
by Yanmega
Summary: Our hero Chet goes on his dream Pokemon journey to conquer the Paimon Region and catch many Pokemon friends. Along the way meeting fierce and friendly Pokemon and powerful and mysterious rivals. All the while a new organization unleashes its plan to gain power and control over the Pokemon world. (Gains most inspiration from the way the anime stories go, but more realistic-ish)
1. Inspiration

I sat on the roof of my small home and watched the sun rise over my home village of Brookmount. It was a rather dreary place, often foggy and drizzling weather, the houses blended into the rolling hills with their faded granite walls and dark soggy rooftops. The streets were empty and silent, but soon enough the trolls from under the bridge would surface. I wish I were kidding, but our fair village happens to be mostly populated by beggars. It used to be bustling with merchants, exciting and growing rapidly, wealthy in the old days, but eventually it just stopped growing, a few surrounding cities went under military occupation so outsider trading ceased, and so did the success of poor forgotten Brookmount.

I've wanted to leave as long as I could remember; it started as simply a want to explore, to see the world. From there I became interested in Pokémon, watching the Paimon Region League on the T.V every year. When I turned 10 both me and my best friend Joel applied to be in the Pokedex program, be granted a starter, but neither of us got in. It was very surprising that Joel was rejected as well as me because he has always been a genius and a Pokemon wonder child. But I never stopped trying, I have applied every year to get a starter from Professor Olive but it's been 6 years and still nothing. It is my dream to travel the land, train with my Pokémon, enter the league, maybe even become a gym leader, but it is starting to seem like that isn't going to happen. My want to leave has turned to desperation. But Brookmount has its hold on me.

The second face awake in the town is my neighbour across the street (which is really more of a path) and it is an elderly woman, Karisa, and her aging Pokémon Sylveon. I never bothered to talk to her, she always kinda freaked me out, she was blind in one eye so it was foggy and white and any time I ever heard someone talking to her she would ramble on about nonsense until Sylveon passed out, and then they would go back inside. The sun had completely breached the horizon now, and the humidity mixed with the beating rays was starting to make me sweat, so I went inside back through my bedroom window. Just in time too, I could smell breakfast being made downstairs, so I made my way down the small creaky wooden hallways of my cramped home.

I found my dad cooking breakfast sausage in his favorite apron which was white and adorned with a Gallade in a battle stance on the front, splattered with grease and a ketchup stain it looked much less impressive. We just smiled at each other, and began eating, both hungry and tired. Part way through breakfast my mother came downstairs, looking perky and energetic despite the early hour, and still being in pajamas, she was quite tall and her long blonde hair in a bun on top of her head accentuated the feature. Finally after breakfast was almost done came down my little sister Leila "Morning everyone" She said cheerily, I was starting to feel like I was the only one who knew it was morning and people were supposed to be tired. Just as we were getting ready to clean up after breakfast there was a hard rapid knocking on the door, rattling it in its hinges.

I opened the door and saw a very flushed and panting Joel, who was dressed in classic Joel fashion. Wide frame glasses, argyle sweater vest over a white long sleeve, khaki cargo shorts, and of course the reddish-brown bowl of hair that went straight down to his eye brows and not a millimeter further. "Get dressed, it's happened, I'm doing it, get dressed and come out side" he wheezed out, and then ran around to the side of the house. I had no pressing plans, and had to admit genuine curiosity, so I went back to my room and did just that. I wore blue skinny jeans, a loose fitting black tank top with a large red "&" in the middle, and messed up my medium length chocolate brown hair so it looked wispy and textured, and after slipping on my black and grey toms I was ready to go.

When I got around the corner Joel was pacing and immediately turned to me and said "Chet, what took you so long, don't you know this is important!" He had finally caught his breath but not his temper. "Alright calm down, just tell me already". He paused, I could hear my next door neighbours Espurr meowing behind the hedges in the short silence. "I caught a Pokémon." Mt heart sank. I could barely even believe it, my head raced with questions but I managed to get one out. "How?" I stammered. "With a pokeball duh, unlike some people, I've been saving my money, and as soon as I got one I went out into the fields east of here and threw it. It took a few tries but I managed to nail one and I got it, can you believe it?!" Honestly I couldn't "Show me it." He took out the shining marble sized ball and it expanded filling his hand with red and white. A bright red laser shot out and took form between us, a small blue flower fluttered in the air. At first I thought he was pulling some kind of prank, there was no Pokémon, just a normal flower from the field, but as it spun in the air I got a look at it, a small bud looking thing clinging to the top, but it had two little eyes and a bump that was a nose. "This is my brand new Flabebe, isn't she great?"

I was stuck for words, and had a not so subtle feeling in my gut that I couldn't quite place. I was happy for Joel, he may get to experience his dream after all, and I couldn't say the same for myself, and that was what was causing the feeling. A mix of jealousy and the feeling that my dream was slipping away from me. I found the words, I stuck my hand out and he awkwardly shook it not so sure what the stern look in my eyes was for. I gripped his hand firmly and looked him in the eyes and spoke clearly, "good luck in the league". With that I walked back into my house, I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye but I had a lot on my mind. I sat back down at the dining table, alone now, silent in the room and the sunny day that was this morning had turned to a muggy grey sky, and the outside felt like a greenhouse. I covered a final pancake in syrup and ate quickly and then sat alone for a little while, day dreaming. That's when it hit me. I ran quickly up the stairs and barged into my room. I flipped the light switch and searched around my cluttered desk a while for my wallet. I found it, it was dusty and tattered which wasn't a good sign (partly because I need a new wallet) and partly because that meant it hasn't been used in a while. I opened it up and found 40 dollars, nice, much more than expected. But not close to enough. I threw some old clothes out of my closet and rummaged around until I found and old glass bowl I had been saving money in a few years ago. I almost completely forgot about it _I wonder how much is here _I thought to myself almost franticly. I excitedly tore the plastic covering off the top and I could feel my heart racing, I refuse to get left behind and I don't see me making much more money in the near future, this is do or die. I counted it out down to the last cent, I had totalled out at $233.89 and a pokeball costs $200.00, I have enough and even some left over for a little bit of journey supplies.

I went back out to the street and began walking quickly through the town, viewing the rickety houses and moss and grass coming through the cobblestone. Young children played in the hose water on front lawns to try to beat the heat. An old Gurdurr relaxed in a rocking chair on a porch. I was almost there when a warm rain began to fall and soak the ground. I picked up into a bit of a run, not to get less wet, but to hopefully get to more solid ground before the town was a swamp. I arrived onto the main street of Brookmount, a few blocks long the whole street was a market. Stands and kiosks lined up and down the center of the wide paved street with larger stores on the side, it was a sea of umbrellas churning over one another. I moved through the crowd as best I could, rather wet now but utilizing everyone else's rain cover, I managed to remain dry the rest of the way to the mart.

As I opened the door a small bell chimed above me, the mart was creaky and wooden much like the rest of the town and aside from the racking in rows throughout shop creating aisles, its dusty and dark appearance would remind one a saloon. I went to Pokemon Supplies aisle and opened up a glass door to reveal rows of small red and white plastic boxes illuminated by a bright fluorescent light above. I grabbed one and took it to the counter, the man was asleep, so when I put my money on the counter I slapped it down, he jumped and snorted "Wha? Who's there?.. Oh sorry, musta dosed off there for a minute" He chuckled, his large flabby neck waved and he grinned under his scruff. "What can I do ya for?" I simply looked at the items on the counter. "Oh! Well look at that" he chuckled to himself again and scanned it through, took my money and seemed to fall right back to sleep.

I stepped out onto the street and the rain had stopped and the umbrellas were gone, making it seem much less cramped. I made my way back home and back up to my bedroom where I gathered some things I would need for my next outing, a small grey back pack with 6 pokeball slots on it (I bought it years ago when my hopes were high) and I stuck the one I had taken out of the box in the clasp, a perfect accessory. I packed the bag with a retractable umbrella and a pair of boots, that's all id need for now. I went back through my house and looked in the direction of some dead trees scattered sparsely on the outskirts of town, the swamp, a perfect place to search for my first Pokemon.

**Il do my best to keep updating and posting chapters, I've already figures out a slot of the story in my head, but I lead a very busy life so I apologize if it doesn't always happen fast, but hey there are a lot of other great (better) writers out there to read while waiting**

**I appreciate the review aerogamer, and I appreciate all reviews they really help me improve and keep going (plus I love hearing your guy's side of things) See ya next time.**


	2. Swamp

I felt the muck tugging on my boots as I squished through the swamp. They were caked in it, I was sweating from the humidity alone, and the smell of rotting vegetation hung thick in the air. I was barely ten metres into the wasteland and I was breathing hard and my legs were tired simply by walking. I looked back, Brookmount still in view in the distance, I could see rooftops poke out from the hills and I thought _maybe the field was a better idea; maybe I should just go back_. I looked down at the red and white sphere in my hand and I saw my dreams flash before my eyes. Me in some fantastical stadium, a winner's trophy, and the world still ahead of me. If I was going to get strong I needed to wade (literally) through the worst, the strongest Pokemon didn't live where it was easy or along the path. I turned back to the swamp, the dead trees stood tall and thin like obelisks, surrounding me, spread out through the entire swamp, watching me, this was my first test. I continued to move at a good pace, ignoring the ache in my legs and the sweat on my brow, I am not leaving this swamp until I am the proud trainer of a Pokemon.

But alas I have spent about half an hour here, and haven't seen one sign of life. Perhaps I was just wrong about what I thought lived in the swamp and I would have better luck someplace else. I sat on a fallen log and began to plan my next move, I couldn't just sit here, but I don't think I'm going to find anything here, but I need a place where most people wouldn't catch a Pokemon, I need to stand out above the rest. My head was spinning and I was lost. I took out the Poke Ball again and stared at it hard for a few minutes, hoping to find the same inspiration as before, trying to picture what could be inside it. Just then something shiny caught my peripherals, I looked over and saw a rock covered in sludge, I had decided not to sit on it because it was wet and muddy. But something was poking out of the mud now and it was smooth and silver. I went over to the odd rock and wiped some of the mud on it and it had a metallic feeling. The rock was large, up to my waist and wide too. It was curious that a metal block would be in the middle of the swamp so I kept attempting to uncover it, but then it began vibrating and rumbling.

I took a step back, kind of afraid, and it shifted in the mud, knocking much of the mud covering it loose now showing a dirty completely steel boulder. It lifted slightly off the ground and the mud and soil close to it and even 15 feet away broke and shifted and bumped up. I considered just running, but I couldn't resist this mystery. Another much smaller metallic stone revealed its self about 10 feet to the right, poking out of the dirt, and then it all stopped moving and the ground stopped shaking. I froze, waiting for what would happen next. 10 seconds passed, and then the smaller shape that emerged began to rise, revealing a line of metallic stones growing in size eventually reaching the one that I had come across, then more of them after that, bigger still began to magically rise from the earth. The string to my right went back down to the ground and seemed now to be pushing into it, and as it fell the other end of the line rose up, the largest yet, some of the shapes spun and had long spikes jutting out. I was stunned and afraid, and then the line rotated so that the raised half was parallel to me. The largest stone split in two and began to emit a large grumbling noise.

I had realized what I was standing before and realized I should have run when I had the chance. Two more spots on the stone became clear of mud as more openings revealed themselves, these ones were organic and familiar, large white eyes staring at me. I had attempted to uncover a Steelix. It roared loudly looking directly into my eyes and began to move towards me quicker than I would have thought a Steelix could move (especially through a swamp). I turned and ran; there was no chance of me catching it with my Poke Ball so I ran as fast as I could. The mud weighed me down, I was dehydrated and tired from even getting this far, but my legs didn't stop. I was moving on pure adrenalin, and I could hear Steelix's body digging a trench pushing through the dirt and mud easily and destructively. Another roar pierced my ears and shook my body; suddenly everything went black and white. A black beam of interlocking rings went by and hit the ground nearby me. It missed thankfully but suddenly I was knocked down by a wave of energy that came from the impact of the beam. I looked up, dazed and winded, color slowly fading back in and Steelix still grey and hovering right above me. It opened its mouth and this time a purple beam similar to the previous one began to fill its mouth, I realized it has been using dark pulse on me; this was no ordinary wild Pokemon.

I didn't have time to turn and run and I was out of options, in one final hail marry I yelled back at it at the top of my lungs and stood to face it which seemed to catch it off guard. I took the moment I had and threw the Poke Ball at it. It bounced off its head and the large steel snake seemed annoyed, but then the red light surrounded it and it disappeared into the ball. The ball fell and hit the dug out ground in Steelix's trench. I waited focused on the slight beeping coming from it, then it burst open in a bright light and revealed an even angrier but somewhat confused Steelix. That was it, that was my one chance and it failed. I got ready to attempt to dodge the coming attack when suddenly Steelix was hit by something. Three cords flew from the air and wrapped around some of its body segments. I looked to the right in unison with the giant Pokemon to see a military helicopter on the other end of the cords. Steelix angrily roared at the helicopter but seemed to think it was a bigger threat then me because it dove down into the ground quickly.

The helicopter got tugged closer as Steelix dug down and I could see a black H painted onto the side with what seemed to be a painting of a rising sun behind it. But then I realized the helicopter was falling towards me, so I found the strength to get up and run again. I ran as far as I could then looked back. The helicopter was almost on the ground and the cords were still being pulled farther into the hole meaning Steelix was still digging and winning the massive tug-o-war match. Right before hitting the ground the helicopter impressively released the cords, which disappeared into the crater, and recovered and flew off into the distance as if nothing happened. I was quite confused and stood dumbfounded by my luck. I guess someone out there was on my side today.

I was at the end of my stamina. I went and picked up my empty Poke Ball and prepared to give up. If anything I would go home now and come back tomorrow to find another strong Pokemon, but I had had it for the day. I walked slowly back through the swamp following my own footprints in the other direction, leaning on dead trees when I got tired. It seemed I would never again reach solid ground. I sat on a stump and closed my eyes for a moment. I was covered from head to toe in mud, my sweating had increased even more and I forgot to bring any water with me. I began to feel light headed and faint_. If I just close my eyes for a minute, maybe even take a power nap,_ _I'm sure I'd be able to make it home_. Soon after succumbing to my weakness I passed out and fell hard into the mud, and nothing had ever felt more comfortable.

I was shocked awake by an extremely cold splash of water and jumped up noticing that the sun was now setting. _Oh no, how long have I been sleeping? How long have I been knocked out is more like it. _I looked down and saw a small blue amphibious creature smiling up at me. Its two orange sensors on its cheeks twitched around, probably sensing me. The little Mudkip tilted its head and gave me an adorable smile capped off with a wink. I suddenly felt slightly weaker and much more attracted to Mudkip, it had used captivate on me! She must like me if she is using moves like that.

A sudden blast of water launched from its mouth hitting me hard and knocking me back down. It would have been a refreshing way to cool off and clean up if the pressure wasn't so immense. That was too powerful for a water gun, this wild Mudkip just used hydro pump. This was about as rare as it gets, I absolutely had to catch it. It didn't seem interested in fighting and I didn't have any Pokemon, so I reached into my bag and took some lettuce off of my sandwich and held it out. Its orange feelers tilted back and forth like radar, and then it quickly took the lettuce from my hand and happily munched it. Powerful, rare, and cute, this Mudkip would be mine. It looked at me and excitedly called its name and hopped once. I had no more lettuce but it seemed to like me, so I picked up the Poke ball and held it out as well. Judging by how it used its feelers to detect me and the lettuce I figured if I suddenly threw the ball at it, it would lose its trust for me, so I let it check the Poke Ball out too. It did for a while and then smiled up at me again, I suppose judging it to not be a threat.

So I tapped it on the head with it. Mudkip quickly flinched back but realized I hadn't attacked it and smiled again as the red light blanketed it and then it was gone. I watched the flashing light on the ball and it felt like an eternity, if it decides it doesn't like it in there I have no way of battling it. I had never been more nervous. I practically almost passed out again when the flashing stopped and the final beep went off. The ball shrunk again in my hand and I was a trainer. I didn't have the energy just yet to celebrate, but the excitement was unbearable. I began my walk back home, the first step of my journey now pushing my feet to take more.

When I finally reached the edge of town I attracted some strange looks, I bet I did look odd, muddy, sweaty, limping slowly through town clutching a Poke Ball in my right hand. But I didn't care if people pointed and wondered, because what they would soon find is that I entered the swamp lost, and I left it with a destiny.


End file.
